Second Choice
by Victoria1127
Summary: Mercedes' reaction to Kurt's foray into straightness with Brittany.


For my Boo, Mabel. *hugs* 

Mercedes' blood boiled a little bit more every time she saw Kurt and Brittany walking down the hallway hand-in-hand. Yes, she knew that he was still gay and that he was just having issues, but still. She was his best friend, and a damn good best friend too, if she did say so herself.

A week later, it was all over. Kurt was back in his gay fabulous clothes, saying things like "Oh no she didn't," and "Girl, don't even," but even still, in the back of her mind she was wondering: _why didn't Kurt pick me to be his fake girlfriend?_

The jealousy really peaked in the bathroom. She was putting her eyeliner on, when Brittany and Santana came in.

"So, Kurt's your boyfriend now or something…?"

"No, we broke up. He's gay again."

"Surprise, surprise. I bet he shits rainbows."

"Do you think he really does? I should have looked…"

"So, how far did you two get?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "Not that far. I touched his butt. I put his hands on my boobs and he screamed and said he wasn't ready yet."

Mercedes chuckled to herself.

"Oh, and we made out for like, forever. But that's it."

Oh _HELL_ to the _NAW_.

"Hey, Boo." Kurt sat down at the lunch table with his tray. "By the way? You look fabulous. A little heavy on the eye makeup sweetie, we're not at a drag show, but that outfit just screams '_Take a bite of this chocolate_!', ha, you know, if you're into that kind of thing." He winked and nudged her.

This was the first time he had spoken to her since his big not-gay fiasco. "I'm not really talking to you right now." Mercedes said stubbornly, standing up to put her tray with the rest of the dirty trays and left the cafeteria. Kurt followed close behind.

"Sweetie, I know we didn't talk much last week, but I was having a crisis—"

"A crisis in which you made out with Brittany."

Kurt was taken aback. "Honey…you know I'm gay…you know that it didn't mean anything." He stroked her cheek lovingly. "And if we were to make out, it wouldn't mean anything either."

"This is not about me wanting you, Kurt. I know you are prime minister of Gayland."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what is it?"

"Well, one, you had your first kiss—a make-out, no less, and didn't bother to tell your best friend!"

"Ooooh," Kurt winced, "I'm sorry. That really was my bad. I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have." Mercedes bit her lip, thinking of how to say what she wanted to say.

"Is that all…?"

"It's just that…I always thought that if you were ever going to kiss a girl, it was going to be me."

Kurt took a step back. "Oh." He thought for a moment. "I'm sorry sweetheart…it just wasn't something I planned! You know that…" She didn't look very convinced. "Hey, how about you and I have a girls' night tonight? Mani/Pedi, Chick flicks, popcorn, gossip, everything, huh?"

She smiled broadly, although she didn't feel much like smiling. "Sounds great."

Brittany skipped by, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him behind her. "Guess I gotta go! See ya tonight! LOVE YOU, MEAN IT!" Kurt screamed down the hallway, leaving Mercedes alone in the hallway. She watched the two of them leave, hand-in-hand. She got madder and madder.

"Oh my God, you're so sexy," Matt said, muffled between kisses.

"Thanks." Mercedes sighed, sort of bored.

She knew Matt had been crushing on her for some time now. He wasn't really her type—too quiet, not assertive enough—but seeing Kurt run off with Brittany just snapped something inside her, and when she saw them leaving together, she had to do something.

This is where Matt Rutherford came in.

He was standing next to the Coke machine in the hallway, when Mercedes approached. "Hey, Matt."

He was startled; he was aware she generally tried to avoid him. "H-hey, Mercedes. What's up?"

"Wanna make out?" She winked at him. "My house. 7:00 tonight." She didn't wait for a response. She scrawled out her address and phone number on his hand. "Don't keep me waiting."

So this is how she and Matt Rutherford ended up making out on her couch in her bedroom. He was getting excessively horny. She ignored it. She was okay with anger-making-out, but not so much anger-sex. She wasn't a slut. She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster for having lukewarm feelings about him. He didn't seem to particularly mind or care…or notice.

"Oh, baby…" he mumbled, kissing her ears and neck. "how far are we going tonight? I'm…prepared."

Thankfully, he was too busy sucking her face to see her roll her eyes. "I'm not ready for that just yet, Matty…okay?"

"That's fine." She might as well have said she was thinking about knitting; he was obviously not listening. She heard her phone buzz for about the four-hundredth time. She knew it was Kurt, probably wondering where she was. She wasn't going to answer. She wasn't going to give him the time of day. She was too busy making out with a guy—a good looking football player, no less. Yeah, he was a meathead and definitely boring as plain toast, but that wasn't the point.

Soon enough, Mercedes was thanking Matt for such a good time, and he was insisting that they must do this again sometime. She agreed unenthusiastically and closed the door behind him. Her phone said she had 23 missed calls—all from Kurt. It was 10:00. She was supposed to be at his house 3 hours ago. Maybe now he knew what it was like to be second choice! She showed him!

"Ohmigod, Mercedes!" Kurt rushed to her side when he saw her at school. "I was worried sick about you!"

"I had a date."

Kurt stopped in his tracks. "With who?"

"Matt Rutherford."

He cocked his head to the side. "You don't like him."

"He's nice."

"He doesn't speak."

"He's cute."

"He's boring as watching paint dry. Or grass grow. He's more boring than watching paint dry on grass."

"He's a good kisser."

Kurt completely changed his outlook. "OH YOU GO GIRL! YOU BIG SLUT! HIGH FIVE!"

"You're not mad that I completely stood you up and forgot girls night to make out with someone I don't even like?

"Hell no, I would have done the same thing—"

Mercedes' look said it all. "Oh honey, I'm sorry…I did do the same thing…"

"Damn straight you did. But apparently I'm stupid for being hurt by it. By being your second choice." She slammed her locker door and stormed off.

Kurt was left in the hallway, stunned by what had just happened. He was upset, and at the same time, he knew she was right. He was stupid for choosing Brittany over her. Yes, she would have objected to his straight-act, but he shouldn't have done it in the first place. And if she had agreed to it, he would have had no problems kissing her whatsoever. Mercedes was the one who gave him the courage to come out to everyone, and he completely left her out.

Man, had he screwed up. But he had a plan.

It was approximately 7:00 at night, and Mercedes was searching in vain for Matt Rutherford. He had given her a note that said, "Meet me at 7:00 in the gym." Their school gym was always unlocked because Coach Sylvester had the right to summon her Cheerios for practice at any time, day or night. Mercedes came to the center of the dark gym, where the only light—the spotlight—was on.

"Matt?" she called out, stepping into the light. "I'm really not in the mood to do anything, Matt…come on…"

"Hey, pretty lady."

Out of the locker room came a dark figure. She couldn't see who it was, only that the person was about the same height as her and wearing a hat. Finally, Kurt stepped into the spotlight with Mercedes.

He was wearing a red and black plaid flannel shirt, overalls, a puffy vest, and a trucker hat that appeared to have a sheep on it. Mercedes had to laugh.

"What are you wearing? And Matt is meeting me here any minute; what are you doing here?"

"I had Matt give you the note."

"Why? And that still doesn't explain the outfit…"

"I'm 'butch Kurt' again."

"O...kay…"

Kurt sighed. "I know I screwed up, choosing Brit over you." He took her hands and kissed them. "I wanted you to know that I understand how you felt, and I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. You know I love you, don't you?"

"I know…you STILL have not explained your foray into 'butch Kurt' again."

Kurt smiled. "I wanted to make things right. So…" He took her face into his hands and kissed her gently and sweetly on the lips. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I'm choosing you."

They locked eyes for another few seconds, before they were suddenly making out in the middle of the gym, spotlight on them, and it was amazing. It was a mass of lips and tongues, fighting for room to move and hungering for more with every second. They both got lost in it. Mercedes noted while she was still thinking coherently that kissing Kurt was nothing like kissing Matt. Matt was flat and boring…Kurt sent an electric current through her veins. She had never felt more alive or awake. It was, however, over too soon, as all good things are, and he pulled away from her, still holding her hands.

"Mercedes, you have to know…you are, and always will be the only woman in my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I can promise you that." He took off his hat and rested his forehead against hers. "I will never choose anyone over you in my heart."

She smiled. "Thank you, Kurt. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Shoog."

"Wanna have girls night now?"

"Girl, you know I already have the popcorn made at my house." They laughed. "But hold on…if you think I'm going out in public like this, you are crazy. Be right back."

He scampered to the locker room, leaving Mercedes in the spotlight of the gym. She chuckled to herself. Yes, her best friend was the grand sultan of Gaytopia. And he loved her dearly. She couldn't love him any more if she tried.

Some things were just meant to be. And Mercedes and Kurt were just one of those things.


End file.
